Of Black Steel and Red Gems
by fairywine
Summary: :Fate/Stay Night: 50 sentences for the pairing Archer/Tohsaka Rin.
1. Black Steel

**Title: **Of Black Steel and Red Gems  
**Fandom: **Fate/Stay Night  
**Pairing: **Archer x Tohsaka Rin  
**Theme Set: **Epsilon  
**Rating: **PG-13 - R  
**Warning: **Hinting of adult activities in various degrees of detail, although nothing too objectionable. After all, you can't spell Sexy Team Red/Black without sex. XD

**Dedication: **R. D. Majere, my fellow Archer x Rin fan in a cold, lonely world.  
**Author's Notes: **My first 1sentence claim, born out of a desperate need for more Archer x Rin (especially more, ahem, mature stuff), the sad lack of a Fate/Stay Night category at 1sentence, and my ever unceasing efforts to get more activity at fsn(underscore)fiction, the little lj community that could. I tried to make it a nice little assortment of sweetness, angst, romance, au, and of course, the hot stuff I firmly believe Archer and Rin were doing together, or at least thinking really, really hard about. I divided it into two chapters because I believe it's harder to accidentally skip a sentence that way. Also, since I know this is going to come up: **Yes, I know who Archer really is. I still say he and Rin can get together anyway, and their sheer awesomeness pwns all other F/SN ships. **

Cross-posted at fsn(underscore)fiction, 1sentence, and my lj.

**

* * *

**

**01 – Motion**  
As a high class Servant Archer is all about fluid motion; Rin helps him discover a use for it beyond simply fighting.

**02 – Cool**  
The chill night air doesn't bother Rin when Archer's arm is wrapped around her waist, his warmth against her own.

**03 – Young**  
Archer appears younger when he sleeps, his cares and cynicism leaving his face; Rin is honored by the privilege even if she doesn't realize that she is the only one who could draw such things out of him.

**04 – Last**  
Rin collapses on Archer's chest, sweaty and exhausted; moments later she feels him vibrate from a barely contained laugh ("Looks like I outlasted you again, Rin").

**05 – Wrong**  
For all Rin has strived to be a perfect mage she has never been so satisfied by such a large failure; Archer has seen to that much.

**06 – Gentle**  
Rin sees the rope burn on Archer's wrists and feels guilty; next time she'll tie them less tightly.

**07 – One**  
Rin has been confessed to more times than she can count, but it is a single man's actions that speak the most to her heart.

**08 – Thousand**  
Archer is the master of a thousand blades, but when he leaves Rin's side it feels like each one is stabbing him in the heart.

**09 – King**  
"Checkmate." Archer says with a triumphant smirk; Rin only blushes a little as she removes her last article of clothing.

**10 – Learn**  
"I'll learn more about you as time goes on" Rin says, and looking back on it Archer thinks _Forever should be long enough._

**11 – Blur**  
Rin's eyes blur with tears when she senses Archer's death, but she holds them back (he wouldn't want her to let them fall).

**12 – Wait**  
Rin really should start getting ready for school, but Archer is pressing lazy kisses along her shoulder and she thinks _ten more minutes won't hurt_.

**13 – Change**  
Arriving, Archer changed Rin's life for the better; leaving, for the worse.

**14 – Command**  
Reiju are overrated, Rin thinks; Archer's command over her heart has no limits.

**15 – Hold**  
Archer and Rin grasp each other firmly when flying, each refusing to let the other fall.

**16 – Need**  
Their first time is fueled by a desperate kind of need, desire, and attraction; the next and all the rest by passion and love.

**17 – Vision**  
Archer looks at Rin lying beneath him, cheeks flushed and skin glowing, and knows he has caught a glimpse of paradise.

**18 – Attention**  
"Do I have something on my face, Rin?" Archer asks, his voice colored with amusement and something else; Rin gives the tiniest of starts when she realizes that she has been staring at his lips for the past five minutes.

**19 – Soul**  
If his soul is cool steel, Rin's is a burning flame; Archer knows it takes both to make a fine blade.

**20 – Picture**  
Sleeping next to him, Rin is the very image of innocence and sensuality together; Venus newly risen from the sea.

**21 – Fool**  
Archer curses himself for a fool heading straight to his own heartbreak; still he doesn't loosen the arms he has wrapped around Rin's sleeping body.

**22 – Mad**  
Rin feels incredible fury when Illya dismisses Archer's death so callously, and only her pride holds her back from striking the younger girl.

**23 – Child**  
Archer carefully lays his hands on Rin's abdomen, their child growing within her, and only smirks a little as he tells her she looks good pregnant.

**24 – Now**  
Archer revels in the early, gray moments of the morning; Rin is by his side and the Holy Grail War is, for the moment, a distant storm cloud on the horizon.

**25 – Shadow**  
Rin is incredibly grateful her P.E. teacher is out sick; even she can't think of a good explanation for the shadowy bite marks that line her upper thighs.


	2. Red Gems

**26 – Goodbye**  
Rin doesn't hesitate for a moment as she charges Berserker; her farewell to Archer will be to avenge his death.

**27 – Hide**  
Rin's long, dark hair covers them both when she drapes herself over Archer; hiding them from the world for a few treasured hours.

**28 – Fortune**  
"Let me read your palm" Rin tells him; it's an easy excuse to hold Archer's hand in her own.

**29 – Safe**  
Archer doesn't bother to wonder when his goal shifted from winning the Grail to keeping Rin safe, even at the cost of his own life.

**30 – Ghost**  
Archer's warm lips, so firm and insistent against her own, easily make Rin forget that he is a spirit.

**31 – Book**  
Rin always keeps the book she used to summon Archer close by, thumbing through its pages for reassurance.

**32 – Eye**  
"An eye for an eye." Rin murmurs to Archer as her tongue slowly traces patterns over his stomach; Archer has never been so grateful for justice.

**33 – Never**  
Archer's tea is perfect, but he'll never make it for anyone but Rin.

**34 – Sing**  
All it takes for Archer's blood to sing with desire for her is the jasmine scent of Rin's hair.

**35 – Sudden**  
Rin smiles at him, and abruptly Archer feels something rapidly constrict in his chest; he realizes with dismay that it is probably his heart.

**36 – Stop**  
Rin is too practical to just fall in love, especially with a man she can't have, but when she looks at Archer sipping his cup of tea and feels warm inside, she knows stopping is no longer an option.

**37 – Time**  
Time and space is what ultimately divides them, but as Archer fades away he vows to find a way to return to her.

**38 – Wash**  
"Wash your back?" Rin says with a not-so-innocent smile; Archer thinks that it is only fair to do the same for her.

**39 – Torn**  
The conflict between the professional eirei and the man hopelessly in love is tearing Archer apart inside, contained only by pride and incredible willpower.

**40 – History**  
Archer doesn't remember his past, but he looks at Rin gracefully drinking her tea and thinks he doesn't really mind.

**41 – Power**  
"In terms of reiju and magical power it's safe to say that you're the most powerful" Archer told her, not knowing he had barely scratched the surface of the kind of power she would have over him.

**42 – Bother**  
Even if Archer didn't like doing chores he still wouldn't mind doing things for Rin.

**43 – God**  
Although Rin doesn't really believe in God, Archer has a way of making her recant over and over again when he makes love to her.

**44 – Wall**   
Archer sincerely tried to wall his heart off from Rin; it is ultimately an exercise in futility.

**45 – Naked**  
Rin is happiest when they lie naked in her bed together, tangled up in the sheets and each other.

**46 – Drive**  
Rin is pretty sure using Tracing to make himself a Ferrari is an abuse of Archer's powers, but she sees the oddly boyish look in his eyes and decides not to say anything.

**47 – Harm**  
In the infinitely long seconds before he vanishes, Archer looks back on all he has done and only regrets he can't protect Rin from future harm.

**48 – Precious**  
Rin has a great collection of mana-charged gems, useful and powerful talismans that she would give up in a second for Archer.

**49 – Hunger**  
For a Servant with a steady supply of mana, the need to eat is more of an affectation than anything else; _then again_, Archer thinks as he practically tears off Rin's conservative uniform, _some kinds of hunger can't be satiated with just anything_.

**50 – Believe**  
Leaving Archer behind was the most difficult thing Rin has ever done; only belief in him keeps her legs moving further and further away from his side.


End file.
